


Mother May I

by WhenGreenMetBlueHazMetLou



Series: Mother May I [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Breastfeeding, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Making Out, Male Lactation, Nipple kink, Smut, Um what else, and mentions of harry tying louis to a bed woops, but its only ok bc its him, except for its mama kink oops, i hate that word, idk its just harry feeding from louis, im sorry this sucks, kind of, kind of a blowjob but its over boxers lol, like some major nipple kink dude, louis has tits oh, mentions of bottom!Louis, oh yeah theres mentions of harry making Louis ride him, ok ew, quite a bit of cussing, soz this is truly terrible, thats it, there would be no fic if it werent for louis nipple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenGreenMetBlueHazMetLou/pseuds/WhenGreenMetBlueHazMetLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, I'm. I'm ready, Haz. Have at me."</p><p>Harry was honestly ready two days ago.</p><p>So without further ado, he nestled his head into Louis lap, mouth slightly ajar.</p><p>Cupping his left breast Louis leaned down, nipple hovering in front of Harry's plump mouth. He didn't have to imagine what it'd be like to have the thick and sinful lips wrapped around him anymore (sue him alright, he was a horny male and other attractive males got him off rather quick), because not even a minute later it happened.</p><p>The way Harry went into it made Louis clench his eyes up tight. He went straight in with his tongue like he always did. Tongue first, mouth after. The wet brush of Harry's tongue made Louis tighten up, because holy shit. It felt like taking a breath of fresh air after being deprived, it was that relieving. And Harry couldn't help but lick again when a drop of milk touched the tip of his tongue, a bullet fast broad lick.</p><p>He wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother May I

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok so um. i went completely out of my comfort zone while writing this. i'm all for pushing boundaries and going outside of the norm while writing, but this was so far out of it that i had no idea how to start or finish it. i had no idea where this thing was going when i first started it, and i still really don't. but its for my lovely friend eve (idk shes a lumpy cunt and doesn't have an account yet) and she was very specific about what she wanted and helped write small bits of it so if you don't like it and its terrible then you can just blame her ok c:
> 
> i also wrote it all in one sitting with no caffeine so beware of that as well.
> 
> read at your own risk, babes. cheers x

"Harry, I-"

"Let me," the younger boy cut in, a note of pleading itching at his voice.

Louis honestly didn't intend for Harry to find out this way. Hell, he didn't intend for anybody to find out in any type of way. He hadn't wanted anyone to find out at all. It wasn't a thing he particularly liked to go around telling people. How the fuck do you go about bringing something like that up, anyways?

_"Oh, hey mate. How are you? Great. Were you hungry? My stomach has been going crazy all day and I'm ravenous. I also have tits and they leak milk. Did you want to go grab a bite to eat? Nandos, maybe?"_

Yeah, no.

It wasn't anything new to Louis, him having had it for as long as he could remember. He'd had low testosterone, the doctors said. Low testosterone and more hormones than he should have for a boy. They'd used a bunch of big words and theory's to describe the situation to him and it was all he could to to at least try to keep up. They claimed he had a lot of prolactin and nutrients, and those combined is what started it all. And when he hit puberty the baby fat was thinning and being sucked off his hips and waist, but it was also like it was adding on his pectoral area, the two barely noticeable lumps filling out and curving along his chest. They weren't overly obvious, but then again he was a boy. None of it was normal and it took all Louis had to keep sane.

Having a set of breasts was a lot for Louis to take in and get used to. He had to cut things out of his life and he had to add things into his life. Because not only was he no longer able to just go to the beach or a pool and swim like he wanted without people pointing it out and poking fun, but he also couldn't just whip his shirt off at footie practice anymore when the sun was being brutal and it was way too hot.

Somehow the add on's were a bit more .. difficult. He had to wear a fucking wrap everyday. This skin colored and slightly thicker thing that his mum had gotten online. He was supposed to wrap up his chest everyday before putting a shirt on, the outcome making it look like he didn't in fact have tits. And the inside of the material was padded so that if he.. leaked, it would soak it up and it wouldn't see through to his shirt. And if that wasn't weird enough just by itself he had to use a nipple pump, also everyday. He tended to do it every morning when he woke up and every night before he went to bed. It was a little thing that was barely bigger than his hands put together and it at least didn't look too offending. It had what looked like the opening of a bike horn at the top (that was the bit he was supposed to place over his nipple), a bottle like tube connected to it where the milk was obviously supposed to go after it was pumped. It was more of a higher tech one so he didn't actually have to pump it, but he did have to plug it into the wall and hold it while it quite literally sucked the milk out of him and into a tube. He hadn't exactly had them for long, but he knew for a fact that if his tits were too full and didn't get emptied that they would start to hurt and irritate him until he actually sat down and did something about it. So ignoring them wasn't something he could just do.

He could honestly live without it and would give it up in a heartbeat if he could.

He's never pumped in front of someone before. Couldn't even stand to do so in front of his own mum when she asked him if he wanted her to show him how to do it. He honestly didn't even really like looking at himself when he did it. Which was why he was cooped up in his house alone on a Saturday night instead of going to a pub with Harry. He had been feeling tired since the moment he woke up that morning so he figured he'd just pump early and get it over and done with so there would be no problems.

Wrong. Louis was so very wrong.

He was alone in the flat that him and Harry shared, in the bedroom (that him and Harry also shared), setting up the pump. Or so he thought he was alone.

Wanting to get the pumping over and done with so he could just move on with his night Louis solely focused on that, plugging it into the wall. Maybe if he payed attention to what was going on around him for once he would have had a bit of a forewarning as to what was about to happen.

Climbing up on the bed and getting comfortable one the pillows Louis nestled his nipple into the beak of the pump. Steeling himself for the wet sucking and relief he was bound to feel Louis closed his eyes and flicked the switch on the side of the pump-

Only for a loud kind of whining noise to come from the machine, a single weak suction, and nothing else. At that Louis' eyes popped open and flashed down to the object in his hands. Thinking nothing of it he turned the switch to off and turned it back on. He was rewarded with the same result.

Fuck, he thought. No, no, no. God, no. This could not be happening.

Scrambling up and off the bed he darted over to the wall and unplugged the pump. Thinking it was just a faulty one he unplugged his alarm clock and plugged the pump into that hole. That would surely fix it.

Only it didn't.

This time instead of turning it on while it was connected to his nipple he flicked it on automatically after being plugged in. Instead of the pathetic whirring noise he got last time he was met with nothing but radio silence.

_Fuck._

"Fuck!" he all but screeched out loud, tossing the pump to the end of the bed and not really caring about the thud it made as it tumbled off the bed and hit the floor. Because what the fuck was he supposed to do? It not like he had a back up or anything, he hadn't exactly needed one ; the pump he had working perfectly fine over the past few years. But his nipples were already getting this dull throb to them and a little tender, the telltale sign that they were going to start fully hurting any minute now.

He was royally and completely screwed.

Maybe he could order another online? It wouldn't get here for a day or two, (a day or two of pain he wasn't sure he was ready for or not), and until then he'd.. what? Deal with it? Get over it?

He honestly wished that it was that simple.

What was he supposed to tell the boys? He couldn't just show up to rehearsals with a fucking full chest. God, what was he going to tell Harry-

Footsteps. Louis heard footsteps. Why was he hearing footsteps if he was supposed to be alone?

Speak of the devil and he will arrive has never applied more to a situation before.

"Lou," he heard, his head snapping to the door at the sound of his name. It was- fuck. It was Harry.

His mind thinking lightening fast, Louis only had time for an attempt at kicking his pump under the bed and hiding his wrap under the duvet before he heard Harry's, this time much closer, voice.

"-got called into a meeting, but he was telling me the funniest thing about Finchy and a stuffed mango that wa- Lou?"

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Louis could see the tip of Harry's dark brown boots now and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't there because that never worked (trust him, he's tried it before on many occasions), and he certainly wasn't going to hide under the blanket or bed like some fucking kid. He didn't have much dignity left- it was nearly impossible to be a guy with leaking tits and still have some- but he still had some, dammit, and he was going to hold onto it with all that he had left.

Keeping his eyes down and fixated on the bed Louis stayed dead silent as Harry made the final step into the room, no doubt taking in the weird scene before him. You could pretty much taste the silence and tension in the air, and if Louis went to the kitchen to fetch a knife you'd probably be able to cut it, too.

 "I.." Harry started, only to trail off. Louis couldn't blame him and actually thought it was somewhat of a natural reaction. Because honestly, he just found out his best friend was sporting a little extra equipment. What was he supposed to do, take him out for a few rounds and a dance? Not likely.

When the silence stretched on for more than five minutes Louis gathered enough balls to chance a quick glance up at Harry, only to have the breath he was about to take knocked right out of him. Because god. Harry looked.. he looked possessive. _Hungry_ , even. His normally bright and twinkly green eyes were now dark. They were dark and the only thing Louis could think of comparing them to was dark emeralds, and they flickered from Louis' face to his chest so fast it was like they couldn't decide what one they wanted to see more of. That look struck Louis right to his core.

"So." Louis started and decided to break the silence. "I have tits." ever the obvious one as he lifted his shoulder up in a little shrug as if it was no big deal.

Harry slightly nodded, feet bringing him further into the room as if without his permission. He hummed in acknowledgment. "So I've noticed."

Then they were back in silence. 

Fuck, did Louis honestly screw things up that bad? Because Harry was a talkative one, never really liked silence much and always had something to say to fill it if it ever got too quiet. Louis was always annoyingly fond of that part about Harry and he never thinks he's wanted it more right now, even if it was a dumb knock-knock joke or another fact about bananas. The silence was _killing_ him.

"I'm sorry," Louis pretty much just shouts out, wincing when he realizes how loud the sudden noise vibrates and bounces off the walls. "Harry, I'm- god, I'm so fucking sorry. I was going to tell you, I swear, I just didn't know how you would take it or what you would say- if you'd even be okay with it. I thought.. you said you were out with Nick so I thought I had some time to-" he gestures awkwardly at his chest. "-I thought I had time to- to sort this out." he honestly didn't want to say the word pump in front of Harry either. This was all way too weird and Louis didn't have any drinks in him, nor was he drunk enough to even want to have this conversation.

Harry simply stared at him for a tic or two longer, head cocked to the side and doing nothing whatsoever to help quench the nervous feeling Louis had, before he spoke. 

"Do they hurt?" he questioned.

And what the fuck, okay, out of everything that was going on in the room Harry had to zero in on one thing and focus on in.

"What're you," Louis looked up and noticed that Harry's eyes were trained on his chest. Louis' dick did not go against the grain and twitch a little at the intensity at which he was staring at them. "how do you-"

"Because they look red and tight," Harry said it in an off-handed remark kind of way, eyes coming up to connect with Louis'. "They're.. they look beaded up in a painful way and they're kind of red. I was just- wondering."

Louis hated the way Harry knew him so well but loved it at the same time.

"My pump broke," is all Louis' informs, voice small and low.

Harry seems to get it though, head nodding again in this slow way like his brain and limbs aren't exactly up with each other yet. "So you. Uh, what are you gonna do, then?" Harry scratches an imaginary itch at he bridge of his nose and tries not to act like he's too interested. He's only wanted Louis for, like, ever now, and seeing him like this wasn't helping.  And because Louis is older than him, even if it's just by a few years, he's always had this thing (if you knew how many times he got off on it and came so hard to it you'd know it wasn't just a 'thing') where he thought about Louis taking care of him. The sudden of flash of Louis cradling Harry's head to his chest flitting through his mind was way too much for the green eyed boy to handle at the moment, and his cock perked up a bit in its confines.

Sue him, he thought, he was technically still a teenager so it was whatever. Teenage hormones clearly rule your body.

"I don't really know," Louis says. "It's never broken on me before and I don't have a backup. I could always run into town I guess, but that'd be so embarrassing and I-"

"I can help." harry kind of just blurts and then immediately regrets that. Because smooth Styles. Who finds out their best friend has tits and then offers to help him?

You'd find that not many people actually do.

"What?" Louis breathes out, eyes searching his friends face and involuntarily flushing. "Harry, that's rid-"

"I can do it." Harry firms, not at all even a little surprised with how fast he was warming to the idea. Stepping even further into the room he kicks his boots off. Louis eyes him warily, an uncertain glint in his eyes.

This definitely wasn't what Louis wasn't expecting. He thought maybe he'd get a few harsh words, the cold shoulder for a few weeks, or even way too much pity. But certainly not this. Harry seemed eager, and his feelings for Louis weren't exactly a secret. Hell, he couldn't have made them any more obvious by writing them on his forehead, but Louis didn't want to screw anything up with him and Harry. He loved how close they were, how he woke up to tea and breakfast every morning, how he could just walk up to Harry for a cuddle whenever he wanted and the younger boy would just accept and go along with it, a strong arm wrapping around Louis' waist. He didn't want to lose any of that.

Harry's slow voice knocked him back to the present.

"Let me," this time it was softer. "Let me, Lou. You're not making me doing something I don't want. If it'll help you then I want to do it. Promise. 'Sides it'll help make you feel better."

Louis picked at a lose thread.

"I don't.. I don't want it to muck things up between us. Because I'm not going to lie to you Harry, this- god.. this would effect me and things might happen. You can't hold me to anything that happens while we do this." Louis' voice was incredibly tiny, vulnerable. Harry was positive he would do anything to make that go away.

"Me and you?" The chesire native questioned. "Me and you, we're a sure thing. It'll always be me and you, okay, and I'm not worried."

Another beat of silence washed around the room before the the last waves of uneasy melted away.

"Alright.. I just have to get the flow started first."

So Harry sat in silence and awe and watched as his best friend pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, small mounds revealed and topped of with a small hardened pebble.

And fuck it all if Harry's dick didn't twitch, because he's wanted this for a while now. Wanted anything that had to do with Louis or Louis caring for him.

Swallowing to try and wet his dry throat, Harry's eyes snapped to Louis chest as he subconsciously shifted closer to the boy on the bed.

Louis' eyes flickered up to Harry's face before he decided, fuck it. Him putting it off won't do either of them any good.

He just had to act like he was by himself and trying to get in a quick wank. He had to play with his nipples.

A quick flush redened what felt like his whole face. Because god, how was he supposed to do this.

Admittedly it wouldn't be too hard since he was already sensitive and pumped himself this morning.

"I could.." swallowing thickly Harry's hands itched with want. "I could do it for you, if you wanted."

And as much as Louis wanted to feel Harry's big and calloused hands cupping him, flicking the tips of his fingers out at his nipples, Louis knew how to do it and get it done faster.

So with a deep breath and a quick shake of his head he- well. He got to it.

One hand braced itself on the flat of his stomach, the other coming up to hesitantly pull at a nipple. And fuck, it immediately resulted in a hitch to Louis' breathing and a jolt to go right to his cock. How was he supposed to get through this with coming in his pants like a kid?

He pulled again, this time in a semi milking motion, pulling the nipple out and down. Again, he pulled at his chest, this time out and topped with a twist.

Maybe he could act like he didn't hear Harry's hard and irregular breathing.

Other than that, it was pretty easy to pretend like he was alone. And settling back on the pillows, Louis set a pace for himself. Pinch, pull out. Pull out, twist. Pinch, twist. Pull down and pinch at the same time. And so forth.

He was pretty sure his semi was going to turn into a full hardon and his nipple was going to be ready to go when Harry spoke up.

"Do them both."

Shit. His voice sounded like gravel. Sounded like someone poured sand down his throat and dipped it in honey. Louis always had a thing for Harry's voice, but now it was directed at him while he was pretty much telling Louis to play with himself.

His cock instantly perked up to it's full manner, leaking and proud.

Bringing the other shaky hand up he brought it into the mix. Pinch and pull. Twist and pull. Milking pull and pinching twist. It went on for a few minutes, hooded eyes from Harry fixated on Louis and quickened breath from louis. But eventually it worked, a spurt of milk shooting out from the left nipple soon followed by the right.

Harry was practically drooling.

"Okay, now I-"

"God, Lou, lie down already. 'm ready."

They both tried to speak at the same time but it was obvious who's statement had more of the effect.

Louis was barely lying down for a solid two seconds before Harry was already in his lap.

"How should I.. how do you want me to lay?"

God, they were actually doing this, weren't they?

"In my lap, I think. It'd be easier for the flow and for you to get access. Plus that's how my mum did it when she fed the girls."

Cue another twitch to Harry's cock. He hadn't entirely thought of it in the way that Louis was feeding him, but now that he'd said it it was more clear. He was going to fucking feed off Louis. He wanted a nipple, and he wanted it now. He always liked sucking on things, but now he got to suck on Louis. He got to feed from Louis, jesus

He was so hard and they hadn't even done anything yet.

"Okay, I'm. I'm ready, Haz. Have at me."

Harry was honestly ready two days ago.

So without further ado, he nestled his head into Louis lap, mouth slightly ajar.

Cupping his left breast Louis leaned down, nipple hovering in front of Harry's plump mouth. He didn't have to imagine what it'd be like to have the thick and sinful lips wrapped around him anymore (sue him alright, he was a horny male and other attractive males got him off rather quick), because not even a minute later it happened.

The way Harry went into it made Louis clench his eyes up tight. He went straight in with his tongue like he always did. Tongue first, mouth after. The wet brush of Harry's tongue made Louis tighten up, because holy shit. It felt like taking a breath of fresh air after being deprived, it was that relieving. And Harry couldn't help but lick again when a drop of milk touched the tip of his tongue, a bullet fast broad lick.

He wanted more.

Mouth opening slightly Harry took the left nipple in. He didn't suck, he didn't lick. He let the feeling of it wash over him. Louis' nipple felt.. right, somehow. The teat was swollen and hard, and in his mouth it felt much bigger than it actually was. It felt like something he never really knew he needed but now couldn't imagine with out.

Louis whining and petting a hand at his cheek snapped him out of it.

"Haz, just.. god. Hazza suck, please. Suck it."

Louis' fucking voice. He was practically begging harry to suck him dry.

Thing about Harry was that he had a hard time telling louis no.

Eyes looking up and locking with Louis Harry finally sucked, a deep and sure pull that rewarded him with a splash to his taste buds and a full mouth.

And Louis out right moaned at that. Because he was sensitive, okay, and there was nothing that got him riled up faster than someone playing with his nipples.

And fuck, the taste. Harry was pretty sure he was in heaven. It was warm, and somehow, tasted like Louis, but it was also sweet ; tasted like a mixture of honey but also the faint trace of vanilla.

And Harry instantly swallowed it down in one huge gulp, was impatient and wanted more. Hell, he wanted it all. So he swallowed, and like a reflex he didn't even knew he had his mouth automatically sucked at the nipple again, this time the pull was harder and lasted a bit longer, Harry wanted to know how much he could fit in his mouth. Louis' hand left Harry's cheek and joined the other hand on his breast, squeezing at the slight mound of flesh and pushing more milk into Harry's mouth.

Even though they'd barely just started it was surprising how fast things turned hot.

Squeezing again Louis' mind raced. Because this had to be one of the best things ever. Harry's mouth was so fucking wet and demanding, and he was beginning to suck in fast and hungry pulls now, barely letting his mouth get a break or be full before he was swallowing just to urge more into his mouth with yet another hard suck.

"Har-" he tried to get out, only to be interrupted by a suck so powerful that his back almost snapped in half with how hard it bowed.

"God, _Harry_." Louis breathed out, hand curiously coming to Harry's cheek, thumb brushing the almost constant and fluttering hollow that was there before going back to it's rightful position on his tit to get more milk in Harry's hungry and wet mouth.

Another zing of arousal traveled around and settled in his cock when he got an actual good look at his best friend. His dark lips were molded around the tip of Louis' tit like he never wanted to let go. His face was flushed a bit, his eyes were slightly crossed and closed like he was trying to get a good look at what he was doing, and one of his hands was placed on top and wrapped around Louis, rhythmatically squeezing along.

"Harry, baby, c'mon. You- fuck, you gotta slow down. Gotta go nice and slow, alright. We don't want to get you sick."

Harry looked about ready to protest, his eratic pulls defiantly going up a notch before deliberately slowing down, mouth widening to switch and catch a breath through his mouth instead of nose before licking at the pebble in his mouth, teeth slightly grazing before going back to blissfully sucking.

It went like that for about twenty minutes, Harry occasionally letting out an overwhelmed noise into the skin on Louis chest, randomly doing another strong and tight pull before relaxing and checking himself.

Louis thought it was a bit like.. well, he's bottle fed a kid before. He wasn't going to lie, Harry was doing this like a kid. Everything from the hand resting on Louis breast to the the almost involuntary rumbling noise that was issuing from Harry's throat to his eyes fluttered closed and then snapping open seconds later like he was getting drowsy, to the way he was suckling at Louis like he was starving and never wanted to do anything else in life.

And he couldn't walk around the truth. He was breast feeding Harry, shit.

And Harry had to feel the stiffness that was poking up at him from Louis lap. Hell, every time another dollop of precome blurted out of the tip of his dick and clung to the material of his topmans and pooled with what was already there, he felt like Harry might notice that, too. He felt like he'd been hard for hours, and if he peeled his boxers down and got a good look at his cock it'd probably be flushed and an angry pinkish color at the tip.

He'd feel somewhat guilty about it if he his eyes didn't constantly flash down to the front of Harry's own boxers, tented with arousal and a dark patch from where he was leaking as well.

Smoothing a hand through Harry's fringe Louis pushed the damp strands up and off his friends forehead. Harry nudged up into Louis' hand but otherwise remained suckling with his eyes closed. Louis let Harry suck for another minute or two before patting his cheek and pulling his nipple out of his mouth, a wet smacking noise sounding around the room. He was starting to feel a bit lopsided so they needed to switch and work at the other one.

He got the complete opposite of what he wanted from Harry.

The chesire lads eyes snapped open, a noise of protest leaving his mouth. One hand shot to Louis' shoulder, using it as if to ground himself, and the other tightened it's grip on Louis' chest a bit possessively.

The next thing that happened will haunt Louis' wanking dreams for probably, like, ever.

"Mama no," Harry blurted before latching back on to Louis nipple and sucking with more fervor, kind of like these hard punishing tugs with his mouth.

And god, Harry had little left to be embarrassed about- he was fucking sucking on his best friends nipple for christ sakes, but who calls a guy mama? Normally it's daddy, but with what they were doing it felt right. And it kind of just tumbled from his mouth. Besides, he had hardly any warning, what else was he supposed to do?

The jolt that went through Louis could have been mistaken for an orgasm it was so sharp. But, christ.. he'd never knew he wanted Harry to call him that till now. Didn't know that he'd play it on an endless loop for eternity until that moment.

The air seemed significantly charged after that.

"Baby, I.." Louis didn't exactly know where to go from here. All he knew was that he was horny, Harry was horny, so why not do something about it? "Haz, this one's a bit empty, s'all. Be good for me and switch to the other, yeah? Be good for mama and you can switch back to the other after, promise."

And it was out there now. A toe dipped in to test the waters and there was no turning back. He doubted that Harry would be too put off with it since he was the one who said it in the first place, but this could still go two different ways.

Harry's eyes which he had closed in embarrassment hesitantly popped back open and he delivered one more lingering suck to Louis' teat before slowly pulling off, head resting in Louis' lap.

The two boys made locked and solid eye contact.

"Yeah.." Harry cleared his throat before continuing. "Yeah, Lou. Wanna. Wanna be good for you. Please."

And god. Louis had to make sure everything was out in the open and Harry was okay with this before he did anything. Because at the end of it all Harry was still his bestfriend.

"Harry- god, Haz." Louis whined, way too riled up and clutching at Harry's hand that had absentmindedly come up and started to toy and flick at the nipple he had been nursing from, milk trickling out and spilling over his fingers. "D'you- fuck, stop- d'you know what's gonna happen if we- when we- if we continue? Please tell me you do."

Harry's nod was rabit fast as he pressed his face into the crevice between Louis' breasts. "Yes lou, god yes. Gonna- wanna make you come. Want to. Want to be your baby and come."

Louis' eyes nearly rolled back.

"Harry, you- jesus. You are my baby, angel. You are." And Harry's whining picked up, his face growing steadily redder as he bit at the edge of Louis's areola, tongue coming out to lick and sooth before he settled his mouth over it to suck a deep bruise and popping off when he was satisfied with it.

"Please. Lou, I. Please. God, I- Barely eaten today and I'm so hungry. Wanna be your baby, wanna be good."

And wow. This side of Harry was new. This .. dirty yet vulnerable side of him.

Louis fucking loved it.

"Shh, shh. You're alright, baby. Mama's got you."

Hooking a hand around the nape of his neck Louis tugged Harry forward so that his nipple was resting in the gap of his parted lips.

The way Harry sucked him in so fast in one pull would almost be comical if Louis didn't find it so hot.

And fuck, Harry seconded that. Because the way Louis' hand was clamped tight to the back of his neck and literally keeping Harry's face pressed to his breast so he had no choice but to suck was seriously the fucking hottest thing ever.

Harry started up with the strong, off kilter sucks from before, like he'd missed the taste of the milk, but now he didn't bother to hide his tongue or teeth. Whenever the flow of milk wasn't fast enough he would clamp louis' nipple tight between his teeth, pull his head back sharp in the milking motion he made with his fingers (out and down) then he'd flick at the trapped nub between his teeth. Sometimes he'd just lick, tongue pointing and pressing in on the slit of the nipple, but often times than not he'd wetly mouth at the skin before pulling it back into his mouth.

It wasn't too long before Louis' hand found itself cupped and molded to the front of Harry's boxers. It was so- fuck, it was so damp and warm, and Louis' mouth instantly watered up.

Harry's hips twitched up into the pressure of Louis' little hand, grinding. There was barely anything to it but if Louis kept it up Harry was going to come, and he was going to come soon.

He let the nipple go to voice just that, head turning inwards to Louis' chest and breathing hotly on the skin there.

Louis simply tightened both the hand on Harry's neck and the hand on his cock.

"C'mon, sweetheart," he cooed and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, pulling slightly. "You've been so good for me. Ate like a big boy and didn't throw a fit. Mama's good little boy. You can come. I want you to."

Harry groaned impossibly load and fought against the tight grip on his hair so he could get his mouth back on Louis.

"Please," he rasped out, and he didn't know entirely what he was begging for, but he wanted it. "Louislouislouis, please."

Taking pity Louis let up and let Harry lick desperately at a nipple.

" _Louis_ ," he gasped, and god, it felt like he'd never be able to breathe right after this.

The hand on Louis' shoulder moved to the hand Louis had squeezing at his dick, grasped his wrist and brought it up to his mouth, spit in the palm and brought back down, crying out when he forced Louis' hand into his boxers and onto his bare cock.

It felt like heaven.

And shit, Harry's spit had been a cloudy color. Which meant Louis was currently rubbing the remaints of his own milk and spit into Harry's cock.

He groaned aloud at that.

The time leading up to his orgasm felt like hours to Harry, but he still welcomed it with open arms.

Stretching his neck up and wrapped his lips back around Louis nipple and sucked hard with a vigor he didn't know he had. The hand still damp with spit flew down to his front and cloaked Louis' hand over his boxers, pinning it onto his dick and pushing his hips up in an off rhythm.

And when he finally did come it felt like it lasted forever, him weakly suckling at Louis' nipple and whimpering high in his throat. When he was finished, his body instantly going limp and his breathing harsh, it took him a minute or so to come to a notice the stiff jutting into the back of his neck, but when he did he'd never taken action faster.

He surged up, both hands coming forward to cup Louis neck as he pried his lips open. It was too much teeth and too much tongue, spit everywhere as Louis tried to grab a hold of something, anything. Harry's tongue was fucking in and out of his mouth in these short little jabs, and god, Louis could taste a little bit of his milk there. Couldn't stop himself from grabbing hold of Harry's chin with a firm hand and forcing his jaw open a bit so that he could lick at Harry's tongue, give it a few deep and steady sucks.

The slide and pull of each others teethes to mouth blended in with time until neither knew how much had gone by, just knew the swollen press of one another's lips. Louis let Harry pull his head back by the hair, neck bared. He let Harry mouth, suck, and bite his way across his throat and up to his ear, ragged breaths puffed out into the lobe of his ear. He let Harry nip at the shell and talk to him.

"God, Lou. Taste so fucking good. Wanna drink all day till you're crying and beg me to stop, but I wouldn't. Fucking tie you the bed and take what I want."

And "Wanna fuck you. Promise I'd make it good for you. Have you beggin so loud I'd have to cover your mouth. I'd make you fucking bounce on my cock and play with your pretty little nipples at the same time."

And "I want you to fucking taste it, Louis, shit. Fill up a cup and sit there and make you drink it. You'd have to drink it all and I wouldn't let you up until it's all gone."

And so on. Every new thing Harry was saying kept building up, and up, and up until Louis felt like he was going to fucking burst.

And because they were harryandlouis it seemed like Harry was still on his wavelength because just as Louis opened his mouth to beg, Harry leaned down and sucked at his nipple.

"Wha-" he started, because yes, it was something, but it wasn't exactly what he had wanted.

When he was certain he had a mouthful Harry pulled off, but he made sure his mouth was closed so he didn't lose any milk.

"Harry what ar-"

Harry promptly shifted down the bed so that he was level with Louis' cock and then he, fuck. And then he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to the tent in Louis' boxers, his mouth opening up to try and get Louis' clothed dick in but emptying the milk from his mouth in the process. But Harry just rolled with it, hand searching for and finding the base of Louis, grabbing a firm hold and moving his cock so it poked obscenely up in the fabric, made deliberate eye contact with Louis and licked the slit of his cock before enveloping as much as he could of the clothed shaft in his mouth and trying to suck.

And it was _that_ that sent him overboard, hands going to Harry's neck and head and pushing him down, holding Harry onto his cock and Fucking his hips up into his mouth over and over until he was done, a long groan emitting from his throat.

He doesn't ever think he's come harder before.

Going jelly and star fishing out on the bed Louis sucked in a breath and brought a hand up to tentatively press to his chest.

"Fuuuuuck," he said, wincing at the sensitive skin he was met with.

Harry smiled dopely up at him from where he was resting on Louis' hip. "Sure, but you're gonna have to give me about five minutes or so."

Louis rolled his eyes.

"I don't quite think so. Nothing is getting near this spectacular bum."

Yawning and snuggling further into Louis' side Harry pulled the blanket up and over them.

"'mmm tired. Let's sleep."

Louis tried to force down his smile but terribly failed.

Yeah, him and harry didn't exactly have labels. Harry would cook him breakfast, Louis would get the soap out of Harry's eyes when he showered, they liked to cuddle and watch Harry's little RomComs, and Louis was quite sure that both thought about one another while pulling one off, but they were Harry and Louis. There might be some feelings tickling and scratching at the surface, but Louis would just deal with them when they come along rather than muck things up.\

And until then, he decides, hands coming up to card through Harry's tiny little chocolate curls, he has an amazing best friend. An amazing _and_ a fit best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you made it to the end? ily?? date me???
> 
> -sigh-
> 
> this is not the end for this little fic. there will be another part coming whenever i get the chance to write it, but you have to bare with me you lovely little melon, because at the moment i'm writing something about louis getting rimmed and blown at the same time by both harry and edward styles, harry begging louis to choke him with his cock, and a loooot more. 
> 
> (i have a lot of spare time ok don't judge me)
> 
> so watch out for that! if you're a perv and enjoyed this fic (don't worry bebz i'm a perv too ayee) then don't be afraid to drop a comment or kudos.
> 
> -xoxo gossip girl


End file.
